Mala Suerte
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Sting supo que todo le saldría mal, desde que Natsu Dragneel le quitó el rarisimo unicornio arcoíris.


_**Mala Suerte**_

 ** _OS_**

 _Los_ ** _Personajes_** _son_ _de_ ** _Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

 ** _≈Mala Suerte≈_**

Sting Eucliffe se sentía orgulloso. Por fin el arduo trabajo que había realizado durante seis largos meses dio frutos y pronto tendría entre sus manos el rarísimo unicornio arcoíris.

Miró al frente y observó el imponente lugar en el que se hallaba su valioso espécimen. Cálculo que a lo mucho, tres metros lo separaban de lo que es su más valioso anhelo.

Decidido y con los nervios a flor de piel, eliminó la corta distancia que lo alejaban de su objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando logró hacerlo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, una extraña barrera de cristal resguardaba lo que pintaba a ser un valioso tesoro.

Por unos segundos, se detuvo a pensar en como destruir la barrera, un Hakuryū no Hōkō¹ habría bastado; no obstante se inclinó por usar su fuerza física. Utilizando toda la fuerza que poseía, empujo la barrera de cristal hasta que se hizo un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera entrar.

Al estar dentro del territorio del unicornio arcoíris, un aura de tranquilidad lo rodeó. Por lo que guiado por su instinto, se dirigió hasta el guardián que protegía tan valioso ser.

Todo parecía ir a favor de Sting, pero como el destino es cruel. Esté decidió ponerle un rival...

Sin que Sting lo notará, Natsu-san apareció donde él. Los movimientos del Dragón Slayer de Fuego, mostraban determinación, cosa que le dio mala espina al rubio.

Bastó con una mirada del chico de cabello rosado para saber que él también quería el unicornio.

 _Mierda, ¿por qué él?_

Pensó Sting, pues no era ningún secreto que Natsu Dragneel era fuerte.

Como todo hombre, se enfrentaron en una batalla. Azul contra verde, ¿quién ganaría? Estaba difícil, Sting lo sabía a la perfección, por eso, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Sólo se necesitó de un abrir y cerrar de ojos por parte de Sting para que perdiera la batalla y Natsu se declarará el ganador.

—Oye, viejo —llamó Natsu al guardián del unicornio, mientras ignoraba a Sting—, deme el unicornio que aquí tengo el precio. —demando el Slayer de Fuego como todo buen ganador

El guardián asintió y sin rechistar le dio el unicornio a Natsu.

—¡Qué bien! —celebró Natsu con el tesoro bajo su poder—. Con este muñeco, seguro Lucy me perdona —declaró feliz—. Adiós, Sting.

Una vez que se despidió, Natsu se dispuso a irse junto con el peluche que Sting tanto quería.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sting, se iba su unicornio junto con todas las Jewels que había gastado para conseguir las ciento cincuenta estampas de Dragones legendarios que pedían para tener el peluche de edición limitada.

—¡No lo puedo permitir! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sting se encarrero para taclear a Natsu y de ésta forma quitarle el peluche.

Esta vez lo tendría entre sus manos. Incluso ya podía sentir la suavidad del colorido peluche, casi lo conseguía cuando...

—¡Auch! —Se quejó Sting, tras llevarse tremendo golpe de su cama contra el piso.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sting-kun? —cuestionó un preocupado Lector, desde arriba de la cama que compartía con su amigo humano

—No, perdí ante Natsu-san —respondió el susodicho, aún tirado en el sueño y atrapado en las sabanas—. Y me ganó el unicornio arcoíris. —lloriqueo.

El exceed no comprendía a que se refería su amigo, pero prefirió no preguntar, ya que seguramente se trataría otro de los extraños sueños que el maestro de Sabertooth solía tener a menudo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el maestro de los Sabertooth se hallaba un poco más tranquilo. Cabe recalcar que solo un poco, debido a que tomó un baño caliente, como método para relajarse y olvidar lo ocurrido en su sueño y resulta, que el agua de la regadera que debía de salir tibia, no salió así. En cambio, obtuvo una dosis de agua fría, casi tan fría como la magia que utiliza Gray Fullbuster de los Fairy Tail.

¿El resultado? El mal humor de Sting se multiplicó.

Por lo que ahora, como segundo método de relajación optó por tomar su desayuno favorito. Ya que sus Frutis Cupis con leche, eran mil veces mejor para Sting que recibir un masaje relajante.

¿Infantil por comer cereal de figuritas de colores? Tal vez, pero no le importaba al joven maestro de los Sabertooth, porque algo que había aprendido, era que cada quien era libre de tener sus propios gustos extraños.

Y él, no sería la excepción...

Sting salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su nuevo objetivo. En el camino se encontró con algunos de los miembros recién agregados a Sabertooth, los cuales le saludaban con un « _buenos días, maestro»._

Así entre saludo y saludo, llegó al comedor. Allí se topo con Orga y Rufus con sus respectivos alimentos de las mañana cada uno.

—Buenos días. —Los saludo por cortesía, aunque en realidad no sintiera nada de bueno.

 _Y como no, si hasta en su sueño perdió contra Natsu._

Suspiro. El recordar lo sucedido durante la noche, ya ni valía la pena porque aunque lo recordará mil veces, nada cambiaría el hecho de que perdió un juguete que significaba mucho para su yo interno.

—Buenos días, Sting. —Orga le devolvió el saludo, logrando con ello que volviera a la realidad.

Por el contrario, Rufus. Nada más asintió en repuesta, pues era de los que creía que durante la hora de la comida no se debían poner a charlar en platicas banales, porque era de mal educación.

 _Tonterías._

Eucliffe prefirió no prestarle atención a sus compañeros de gremio para apresurarse en obtener sus preciados Frutis Cupis de la alacena.

Tomó su tazón y una cuchara del mueble que le pidió Yukino que comprará —o más bien que le rogó para que comprará— luego de que volvió a ser parte de los Sabertooth; y enseguida fue por la colorida caja de cereal y la botella de leche.

Haciendo acrobacias para no tirar nada al piso, Sting se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde sus compañeros, para ahora si, dar fin a su mal humor.

—Dulces, dulces, dulces, son los sabrosos frutis cupis —cantaba la canción que promocionaba su cereal, mientras se servía una porción de su desayuno—, pero ¿qué? —inquirió el rubio viendo con extrañeza su tazón vacío— ¿Por qué no hay Frutis Cupis?

Hubo silencio. Ninguno de los presentes, le contestó. Quién sabe si por miedo o por evitar romper con la atmosfera de tranquilidad que se respiraba en el comedor.

—¿Rufus? —Al escuchar que el maestro nombraba a su elegante compañero, Orga suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

Él conocía lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser el rubio, lo conocía lo suficiente como para sabe lo que se avecinaba. Lo mejor era huir a unos veinte kilómetros lejos del gremio o tal vez irse de vacaciones a otro de los gremios...

Disfrazarse de mujer para entrar a Mermeid Heels, sonaba tentador.

—Recuerdo que ayer Rogue le dio cereal a Frosch. —Se limitó a responder Rufus para continuar ingiriendo su desayuno.

 _Muy tarde para huir._ Se lamento Orga, fingiendo ignorar la conversación.

—¡Qué! —gritó el rubio— ¿Por qué? ¿Con el permiso de quién? —indagó Sting, amenazando con la mirada a su compañero.

Rufus bufo.

—Rogue le dio cereal a Frosch y Lector, porque los exceed querían y como Yukino estaba ocupada, le pidió a Rogue les diera. —aclaró Rufus, antes de que su maestro fuera a buscar al Dragón Slayer de las sombras para obligarlo a comprarle una nueva caja de cereal o algo peor.

Sting suspiró. Si involucraba a Yukino, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por el simple hecho de tratarse de ella.

—Te salvaste. —Por esta vez, Rogue había corrido con suerte en salir ileso, ya que lo único que recibió fue un gruñido por parte de Sting.

Pero sin desayuno favorito, ¿qué sería lo que debía hacer para alegrar su día? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del rubio, mientras miraba la caja de cereal con tristeza.

* * *

Alguna vez, alguien le dijo a Sting que si la vida lo trataba mal, lo mejor era desquitarse con alguien más o algo así iba la frase.

Desquitarse con alguien más de los acontecimientos que le han sucedido en lo que iba del día, sonaba bien; Claro, únicamente si el fuera un despiadado, egoísta e ingrato como lo era su antiguo maestro, sería capaz de cobrar venganza por lo que le sucedió a él.

Por lo que desechando la idea de dragón slayer vengativo, decidió que la manera perfecta de olvidar todo, era con una tarde de diversión y que mejor que hacerlo en la piscina en compañía de todos sus compañeros.

—¡Están listos para la mejor tarde de su vida! —gritó Eucliffe con su habitual estado de ánimo.

Ni medio segundo bastó para que hasta sus oídos llegará un coreado _«sí»_ por parte de todos los integrantes de Sabertooth.

—Muy buena idea Sting-sama. —felicitó Yukino sonriendo a su maestro.

—Verdad que si es una idea estupenda —Yukino asintió en respuesta—. Entonces..., ¿Por qué no te has puesto tu traje d baño? —acusó el rubio viendo con reprobación a la maga estelar.

—Sting-sama, la idea de pasar la tarde en la piscina es buena, pero... —Yukino hizo una pausa— No puedo quedarme a divertirme.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te lo impide?

—Es que debo cuidar a Rogue-sama —Lo dijo con pena, porque a Yukino no le agradaba ver a nadie enfermo. Antes de que Eucliffe interrumpiera, Yukino continuó—: porque está enfermo.

La cara de Sting era todo un poema, debido a que por andar en sus propios asuntos, no estaba enterado de que su gemelo estuviera enfermo, tanto que él llegó a pensar que Rogue andaba en una misión.

—A juzgar por tus expresiones, yo diría que no estabas enterado de Rogue —mencionó Orga, quien venia en compañía de Frosch y habían alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación—. Eres un mal padre, Sting.

—Frosch también piensa lo mismo. —El exceed dijo su peculiar frase, antes de correr hasta su amigo Lector que ya estaba disfrutando en la piscina.

—Ya les dije que no soy su padre. Soy su amigo —aclaró el joven maestro—. Además, soy muy joven para tener hijos.

Eucliffe odiaba que le dijeran maestro, por el simple hecho de que sentía que la relación que tenía con sus compañeros de gremio podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana, por un simple título que él aún, no estaba del todo preparado para llevar.

¡Si hasta Orga podría ser el padre de todos ellos! Porque era el que siempre cuidaba de todos.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas el líder y debas velar por todos nosotros —recriminó Orga—. O acaso piensas dejar que Yukino se encargue de Rogue y se pierda un maravilloso día en la piscina, ¿eh?

Él no tenía que cuidar de Rogue. En primera porque el dragón slayer de las sombras era lo suficiente grande como para cuidar de si mismo, en segunda porque él había tenido un mal día, en tercera porque quería olvidar el esponjoso y colorido unicornio que no obtuvo y la cuarta y más importante, porque cuidar de su gemelo vendría siendo una misión imposible.

 _¿Acaso Fiore estaba confabulando en su contra para que tuviera mala suerte?_

Quien sabe. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que él rompería la cadena de mala suerte que tenía y no cuidaría a Rogue Cheney.

Ni hoy, ni nunca.

* * *

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con la mirada que Yukino le mostraba de: _«a mí no me importa cuidar de Rogue-sama»,_ estaba seguro que podría haber disfrutado nadando en la piscina, pero ¡no! Él y su estúpida curiosidad fueron los culpables de que desviará la mirada en dirección a Orga y viera el: _«para maestro que nos tocó»_ que se encontraba gravado en la cara de Orga.

Por lo que al no tener otra opción, fue el seleccionado para cuidar de Rogue en lo que resta de la tarde.

Suspiró por última vez, antes de dignarse a tocar a la puerta del enfermo. Dos golpeteos fueron suficientes para que del otro lado de la puerta se escuchará un _«pase»_.

Obedeciendo a la orden, Sting abrió la puerta de la habitación de la habitación de Rogue y entró. Lo primero que se topo allí dentro fue que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que le era difícil ver con claridad la silueta de Rogue y lo que se hallaba a su paso.

Trastabilló un par de veces, sin embargo a pesar de que el destino se proponía a hacerlo caer para que quedará cubierto de la sopa que Yukino le preparó a Rogue para que se mejorará pronto, no lo hizo.

 _¡Ja! Toma esa destino._

Por primera vez en el día, sonrió satisfecho. Sting presentía que su racha de mala suerte cambiaría muy pronto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Rogue molesto, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama para no sentirse inferior.

—No es obvió, te vengo a cuidar. —informó Sting, colocando la charola que traía en sus manos en la mesita de noche de Rogue.

—Vete, no te necesitó.

—Me da igual tú opinión. No me iré hasta que comas, te tomes la medicina y te duermas. —inconscientemente Sting se estaba desquitándo con Rogue.

Rogue gruñó. Se sentía de lo peor por causa de su resfriado como para tener que soportar la sonrisa burlona de su maestro. Porque él conocía lo suficientemente a su gemelo, como para saber que la sonrisa de Cheshire que tenía grabada en su rostro era producto de verlo vulnerable.

 _Estúpido resfriado._

—Conmigo deja de hacer uso de tu poder de maestro engreído y largate.

Paciencia. Que alguno de los diez magos santos, le diera paciencia o de lo contrario se desquitaría con Rogue.

—Ya lo dije. Tú opinión es irrelevante.

—Mi habitación, mis reglas. —sentenció Cheney.

—¿Crees qué tengo ganas de estar aquí? Pues para tú información, ¡no tengo ganas de cuidarte! Lo que yo quería es estar en la piscina para olvidarme del pésimo día que he tenido pero por culpa de Orga, tengo que estar con un emo malhumorado.

Sting llegó a su limite. Eso era un acontecimiento tan difícil de ver como siete dragones merodeando por Fiore.

—Y ahora te vas a desquitar conmigo de que la vida te trató mal —El Slayer de sombras confirmó lo cierto y añadió—: Nada más porque me dio pena tu historia haré lo que me pides. Luego te vas a chapotear por ahí. —Hizo un ademán con las manos, señalándole cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su habitación.

El maestro de los Sabertooth asintió. Ya tenían un trato, solo restaba esperar a que Cheney lo cumpliera y sería libre.

En definitiva, todo indicaba que las cosas cambiarían a su favor.

* * *

Milagrosamente Cheney cumplió su promesa. Sin rechistar se comió la sopa que la maga estelar le preparó, lo cuál sorprendió a Sting, pero prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto, puesto que todavía faltaba lo más importante: la medicina y no vaya a ser que se arrepienta de cumplir con su palabra y le complique aún más su existencia.

Sting siempre ha sabido que Rogue odia estar enfermo, porque aparte de sentirse débil, odia las medicinas amargas. Por ende, la misión de cuidar a Cheney es una misión complicada.

—Ya pasaron diez minutos de que terminaste de comer. Ahora va la medicina, de ahí te recuestas para que haga efecto.

No hubo respuesta. ¿Sería mala señal? El rubio sacudió la cabeza para alejar las malas ideas.

Sting interpretó el silencio como un «sí» por lo que se dispuso a vaciar un poco del jarabe en una cuchara.

Según le había dicho Orga, una cucharada con ese liquido bastaba para el aliviar un el malestar del resfriado. A juzgar por el aspecto del medicamento, Sting dedujo que se podría decir que noqueaba por un buen al enfermo para que se aliviará y ni que decir del olor... ¡Esa cosa olía feo!

—¿Esta amargo? —preguntó Rogue, en cuanto le llegó el olor del jarabe a su nariz. A veces tener magia de cazadores de dragones ayudaba y otras no tanto.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo he probado. —aceptó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pruebalo.

—¡Ni que estuviera loco!

—Entonces no me lo tomó y no podrás ir a la piscina.

 _Mierda_.

—Bien. Me tomaré una cucharada para demostrarte que eres un exagerado. —Tras debatirse unos segundo, Sting accedió a cumplir la petición de Rogue.

Sin detenerse a pensar en que esa cosa viscosa olía horrible, se tomó la cucharada que tenía lista para el otro dragón slayer.

El líquido no sólo en apariencia era malo, también en sabor, pero se tenía que aguantar y fingir. Una tarea complicada y más al sentir como el liquido le quemaba la garganta.

—Y-ya —A duras penas podía hablar—. Ves, no estuvo amargo. —Mintió.

Para no ser descubierto, relleno la cuchara con el líquido matador y se lo enseño a Rogue.

—No te creo. —Rogue sabía que Sting mentía.

—Me vale.

—No lo voy a tomar.

—No te pregunte.

—Largate.

—No, hasta que te tomes esto.

En un movimiento brusco por parte de Rogue, logró quitarle la cuchara a Sting y aventarla lejos de él, tirando el líquido en parte de su cama.

Ese movimiento, logró poner de peor humor a Sting. Por lo que usando su fuerza sometió a su gemelo.

Ambos dragones mostraban determinación en sus miradas, azul contra rojo. Ninguno quería perder y harían todo lo posible por salir ganadores.

—Abre la boca.

En un impulso Eucliffe dirigió la botella de jarabe a la boca de Rogue. Si Rogue Cheney no quería hacerlo por las buenas, sería por las malas.

Con lo que el maestro no contó, fue con que Rogue usaría su magia y se escabulliría convertido en una sombra. Dejándolo sólo y con ganas de lanzarle un Hakuryū no Bakudama² a alguien.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó a la nada— Todo es tu culpa, estúpida medicina. —vio con odio el frasco y luego lo lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación.

Hasta ahí llegó su suerte.

 _Maldito Rogue._

Pero ya vería, se arrepentiría por no cumplir con la promesa que hizo y aunque le costará mucho tiempo, haría lo posible por obligarlo a beberse la condenada medicina.

Porque esto era personal, además con él se había propuesto desquitarse por no haber conseguido el unicornio, no haber comido sus Frutis Cupis y no haber nadado en la piscina.

* * *

 _¿Dónde demonios se metió Cheney?_

Se preguntaba Sting, luego de haber pasado prácticamente toda la tarde, buscando a su gemelo.

En el bazar... No estaba.

En el parque... No estaba.

En el mercado... No estaba.

En la Magic Store... No estaba y el unicornio de sus sueños tampoco.

Entonces, ¿en qué lugar podría estar?

No tenía ni idea y ya estaba cansado. Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y ese dragón slayer no se veía por ninguna parte, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

O tal vez, se cambio de gremio y si eso sucedió, en Sabertooth no estarían los dragones slayers gemelos.

Ya no serían equipo.

O... A lo mejor, le paso algo. Después de todo, Rogue estaba enfermo que tal si se desmayo o aprovechando su momento de debilidad, lo secuestro un gremio oscuro.

Mierda, cualquier opción que se planteaba sonaba mala.

Sin más lugares a donde buscar, regresó a Sabertooth en donde le pediría a todos sus compañeros que lo ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Porque a pesar de hacerlo enojar, Rogue Cheney era su gemelo y compañero de equipo por lo que se enfrentaría a quien sea con tal de tenerlo de vuelta.

Teniendo en mente el encontrar al dragón emo, logró llegar de vuelta a Sabertooth. Sin miramiento alguno entró a su gremio.

—Todos dejen lo que están haciendo. Tenemos que buscar a Rogue que está desaparecido. —ordenó Sting, a todos los que se topó en la recepción—. ¡Rápido!

—Rogue. —lloriqueo Frosch, limpiándose una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

En cambio, Yukino, Orga, Rufus y Lector, le dirigían una mirada de incredulidad a su maestro.

—¿Quién está desaparecido? —preguntó uno de los presentes.

—Rogue, así que... —Las palabras de Sting quedaron inconclusas pues ahí, delante de él se hayaba Rogue— ¡Rogue! ¡Estás bien! —el rubio quería abrazarlo para comprobar que era el mismo Cheney, no obstante—: Maldito, bastardo nada más deja que te atrapé. —gritó para después salir correteando al slayer de sombras.

Tomando al dragón slayer blanco con la guardia baja, Rogue le lanzó un Eiryū no Hōkō³ que dejó al joven maestro en el suelo desmayado.

—Mhp Rogue, puedo preguntarte por qué noqueaste al maestro. —indicó Orga temeroso de ser él el nuevo blanco del poder de las sombras del slayer de oscuridad.

—Alguna vez, le dije a este —señaló a un inconsiente Sting— que si la vida lo trataba mal, se tenía que desquitar con alguien más. Así que él se trató de desquitar conmigo y yo, se lo regresé. Ahora si me disculpan, lo llevaré a su habitación.

Sin cuidado alguno, Rogue cargo a su inconsciente maestro y posteriormente se fue con el rubio hasta su habitación. Allí lo deposito en su cama para que pudiera descansar.

—Idiota, por tu culpa tuve que tomar las pociones que Orga consigue de quien sabe donde —mencionó Rogue aún sabiendo que el rubio no lo escuchaba—. Lo bueno es que logré dar fin a tu mal día —sonrió—. Buenas noche, Sting, esperó que está vez si consigas tu unicornio. —Le deseo buena suerte, antes de salir de la habitación y dejar al rubio durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡los felicito! Porque hasta yo creo que leer ésta ¿rareza? Es lo suficiente complicado como tratar de descifrar jeroglíficos; pero en fin, estaba inspirada y debía de sacar esto si o si, de lo contrario los dragón slayer gemelos me molestarían en sueños.

Según yo, me salí un poco del personaje de Sting, o quién sabe, porque siento que su carácter en algunos aspectos es infantil.

Bueno, sin otra que decir les dejó los significados de los ataques de estos chicos. Según internet, estos son los significados:

1\. **_Hakuryū no Hōkō:_ ** Rugido del dragón blanco.

2\. _**Hakuryū no Bakudama:** _ Esfera explosiva del dragón blanco.

3\. **_Eiryū no Hōkō:_** Rugido del dragón de las sombras.


End file.
